


Realizations

by oraclebabs



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 15:52:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15585354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oraclebabs/pseuds/oraclebabs
Summary: this is (sort of) a companion to "bang those doldrums" but it also takes place in an alternate timeline so both couples can be happy!





	Realizations

‘God in Heaven above,’ Helena thinks, genuflecting. ‘Why did this have to happen to /me/?’

Many things annoyed the Huntress, but none quite like her ‘team’’s leader, Barbara Gordon. The Oracle. 

Some days it wasn’t so bad; and others, Hel wanted to claw her own damn face off. Barbara just… didn’t click with her the way she did with Dinah, (or hell, even the way Hel connected with the blonde.) But for some reason, the wheelchair user was the leader of the godforsaken team, so of course Helena had to listen to her. Not that she did that too often, the afro-italian was too much of a free spirit with her own ‘dangerous’ presidences to be a true team-player. 

That’s what confused her so much about this whole thing. How in the world had she found herself in love with the redhead? She wasn’t sure she would ever know why, only that she was. 

Sighing heavily, she stands and gets dressed. “If I gotta do this…” she breathes. 

“...then I might as well do it now.” 

Her mind flashes back to a time when she had overheard Barb telling Dinah about a night she had with Grayson. Helena had pouted, and of course, the All-Seeing Oracle saw (it was in her name, after all). 

“Jealous of me?” Babs laughed.  
‘No.” Hel thought. ‘I’m jealous of him.’

“Damnit..” she curses out loud as she leaves her apartment. “So /that’s/ when it started…”

She gets on her bike and speeds toward the Clock Tower. 

***  
Barbara was swamped. The Oracle’s work never stopped, it seemed. She knew this of course, she was an old veteran at this post, but all the same…

‘I need a break…” she whispers, and then she gets an alert. Someone was at the front door. It looked like… Helena?  
“Strange…” she muses. “Anybody that knows would just come through the top.” 

Mentally and physically bracing herself, she lets the woman through. Helena visiting Barbara was a /lot/ different than Huntress visiting Oracle. It could be a /lot/ more brutal. 

Helena comes up the elevator and locks eyes with the redhead. Barbara barely has time for eyes to widen before the tall woman crosses the room. “I hate you so much…” she whispers, bending down. Then, she kisses Barbara with a fiery, burning passion. 

But, all things must come to an end, so Barbara pulls back. Grinning widely, she just says “If that’s hate, then I shudder to think of love…”

Helena growls low and husky, pressing her hand against the hacker’s throat. Ever the seductress, Huntress. She just smirks. “As if I could ever love you…” she teases, because of course she already did. 

In a fluid motion, Hel picks Barb up, and takes her to the bedroom. Appropriate activities ensue, and afterward, they are laid back, glistening lightly with sweat.

 

“I think I love you..” they say at the same time. 

More kisses after this, and they realize that they are doomed to live a happy life. Neither of them saw it coming when they met, but now it all made sense.


End file.
